


Carnal Knowledge

by strikeyourcolors



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Sex, Sexual Content, Tim Drake-centric, Vaginal Sex, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikeyourcolors/pseuds/strikeyourcolors
Summary: Tim Drake is good at everything. He has the Robin thing down and relationships are falling into place. Stepping up those relationships should be easy, shouldn't it?For at least a few times, it definitely, definitely isn't. Surely no Robin can be a sexual failure.





	Carnal Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was originally a "five times" story that morphed into fewer times and a bit more comedy due to a discussion about how Tim obviously wouldn't have PWP-perfect sex at all moments. Dismissed ideas included clacking teeth together, getting a broken nose, Superman crashing through he roof, and Tim gnawing his leg off like an animal in a trap to escape Bruce.

It's _happening_. It's actually happening. There's some buried piece of his mind that needs serious social evaluation that is shouting that this is it. He's doing it. He's losing his virginity. 

With the weird life he leads, he's surprised that things are as normal as they are. He and Steph went to dinner and a movie and when he got ready to take her home she asked, instead, if they could go somewhere more private. 

Maybe most guys his age don't have an apartment to take a girl to. It isn't Tim's personal apartment; it's one that he or Bruce use when there's an early or late meeting at Wayne Enterprises. Never the less it is blessedly empty. It's _private_ and the smile that lights up Stephanie Brown's face when she walks inside is gorgeous. “I forget you're a rich boy, sometimes,” she teases. “Why are we going out for chicken nuggets when we could be having lobster and champagne?”

“Do you want lobster and champagne?” Tim counters though he's already halfway to pulling out his phone to look up a service to deliver those things. 

“No,” Stephanie whispers back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She's a little taller than he is; it should make things awkward but she works around it so easily. “I just want you, Boy Virgin.” She tips her head, blonde strands of hair falling free of the complicated hairstyle she'd sworn to him took sixty bobby pins to construct. “Do you want to change that?”

His mouth is dry. “Do you?”

She smiles again and kisses him. They've kissed before and she's been the best teacher he's ever had in that matter. Her tongue swipes over his. It contacts the gum he put in his mouth after dinner but it doesn't even faze her. “I like you, Tim,” she replies like it's the easiest thing in the world. “I want to have sex with you. I just want to make sure _you're_ ready.” 

He's so ready that it should probably be embarrassing how hard he is with so little stimulation. They fumble their way through removing clothes. Sliding his hand under her bra is somehow even more amazing when he knows how far they are going to go, and touching her chest before was pretty awesome and fueled his masturbatory material for months. 

She has condoms. She rolls one over his erection with a practiced ease makes him sing the praises of being with someone who knows what they're doing for his first time. “It'll be better if I start on top,” she tells him. “You'll be thinking too hard about hurting me and I want you to just enjoy it.” 

He does enjoy it. It's _amazing_ the first time she slides down onto him. He has easy access to her body; he can run his hands over her sides. He can brush her nipples with his thumbs. He can pull himself up to kiss her throat as she moves against him. The way she rides him is incredible. He's already getting close to his orgasm and from the sounds she's making he can judge she's enjoying it, but isn't quite as far along. 

“Hold on,” Tim whispers, feeling debonair and suave. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” 

“What are you up to?” She questions but obeys with a grin, wrapping legs firmly around him which seats his cock even deeper inside her. 

Stephanie weighs nothing, as far as he's concerned. He rolls him over so she's on her back because he wants her to relax and enjoy this as well. He has great stamina. He can hold off until she's come at least once. 

It goes well. He gets her onto her back and admires the surprise on her features before he kisses her. Thrusting at this angle is different, intense in a different way, and oh he's not going to last like this either. Stephanie lifts a leg, draping her knee over his shoulder. “There,” she whispers. “Just a little...” Her hips shift and then she grimaces as his cock slips out of her body. “Fuck, sorry. Just put it back in,” she says, fingers running through his hair and brushing sweat-dampened strands from his eyes. “Or do you want me to say something sexier? I could-” 

Tim's very amused. “No. It's fine Just let me-” He shifts, kissing her again as he tries to guide his erection back inside her pussy. He knows about where she is and her leg slipping off his shoulder helps the angle as he pulls her hips up toward him. 

“Ow! No! Stop!” The words come in rapid succession, penetrating the haze of anticipation as he pushes forward. He stops instantly, biting his lip because what he's being deprived of is _so close_. “Not there,” the blonde tells him, face flushed. “Move a little.” 

Apparently, Tim decides, he's not pushing in at the best angle. He lowers himself a bit more and pulls her higher and _thrusts_ without really meaning to, but something feels off. He barely has time to process it before Stephanie is writhing away from it. “Stop trying to put it in my butt!” 

He can only blame the fact that the world has narrowed down to his very hard cock for how long it takes him to grasp her words. “I wasn't!” Even as he argues it he knows something felt different when he was pushing inside her again. 

“Oh you most assuredly were, Boy Wonder, and we didn't negotiate any anal virginity into this encounter.” She's _enjoying_ teasing him. At least he thinks she is, judging by the way she's giggling. 

“I didn't mean to put it in your butt!” He all-but howls in protest and is suddenly glad that no one occupies another apartment on this floor because that's not something he wants repeated. 

Stephanie laughs, her legs coming around his waist to pull him close again. Her hand slides down between them, stroking him back to full hardness and guiding him back to where she wants him. “Now,” his girlfriend murmurs and she's at least stopped snickering at him even if she is still grinning. “Let's finish punching that v-card.” 

~*~*~

The thing about Kryptonians is that they have staying power. 

Tim's seen it in combat. He's seen how Superman, and now how Kon, are like the proverbial dog with a bone. They never yield. They keep at their target, and if thee isn't a better option they'll simply physically punch their opponent over and over again. 

Kon is like a dog with a different kind of bone, Tim discovers, when their relationship moves beyond flirting and into more carnal territory. He's enthusiastic and _thorough_ but unless they really work at it, Tim is bonelessly exhausted and completely satisfied long before his partner is. It's amazing the number of times Superboy can orgasm, how short his refractory period is, and how easily he can be convinced to go again. 

It's getting him suitably exhausted that becomes the problem. There are definite perks to a superhuman partner. Tim has more sex than he can handle. He's been fucked while flying without the aid of an airplane and how many people in the world can boast that? 

During the tentative formation of their relationship, it had been almost worse. It could be something as insignificant as bumping into one another in the kitchen of the Tower that suddenly had them both desperate. He kind of wishes he'd started a sexual location bingo card before they got together because he'd have most of the boxes stamped by now. He wouldn't even need a free space in the center to get a prize. 

Kon swears it was the erotic way Tim applied lip balm to his mouth that set off this round of sex. No one else is in the Tower, the alarm system is set to warn them if anyone sets foot on the grounds, and erotically moistening his lips is as good of an excuse as any for them to start making out in the recreation room. 

It's electric. It always is. The energy builds and builds between them until they both have their pants down, rubbing against one another with a pleasant kind of desperation. Slow burns are best for wearing Kon out and Tim is already imagining how it will be afterward. His boyfriend will be lazy and want to order a pizza instead of cooking. He'll crack open a beer, lift his arm, and Tim will burrow against him as they play video games or watch a really bad horror movie. 

Tim moans at the thought. Kon lifts him slightly off the couch, shifting them both for a better angle. They kiss again, more roughly, and Tim feels his lips mash against the other man's. He'll certainly have a swollen mouth for a little while but fortunately he works in a field where getting hit in the face is pretty common so no one should notice anything amiss. 

He can feel his partner's attention wander and, upon opening his eyes, it's not hard to figure out that Kon is looking at the results of a ballgame on television. Tim can't even be outraged because he's caught himself trying to watch a documentary (or, worse, finish reading a book) in the middle of things before. 

“Come on,” he reminds him as much as himself. “This is sexy, right? It's hot. We're basically doing it in public. We'll sit here tonight surrounded by everyone and knowing what we did here...” He's trying to build the scene in his mind. It's not particularly erotic but it never is to start out with, right?

_Kon_ is like a daydream. He reminds himself of the fact by running his palms over his muscled back. He has the most incredible bunch around his shoulder blades that Tim can never get no matter how much he works out; probably because he won't sacrifice the flexibility to achieve the musculature. He grips his ass, which is another great feature, pulling him closer and grinding up against him. He admires his pale skin against Kon's tanned flesh and looks up into eyes that are impossibly blue. He's so perfect, so incredible, and Tim feels a little ungrateful for not being completely lost in the moment even if a game recap is currently more interesting than frotting is. 

“You can turn me over,” Tim breathes. “You can rub it against me. You can fuck between my thighs. You like that, don't you? Then I can bury my face in the pillow while you shoot across my back. You can't make a mess in here so you'll have to make a mess of me.”   
“Yeah,” His lover answers, clearly trying to get his attention back on senses other than vision. “You like that, don't you? I like seeing the back of you. Love your shoulders. Love the back of your head.” 

“You want to stare at the back of my head?” Tim questions.

“Uh. No. But you have nice hair?” Kon offers awkwardly. One large hand slides up the smaller man's thigh, rubbing in apology as he picks Tim up by the hips so they can press even more closely together. They've mastered the art of rubbing their cocks together. At least, they usually do. Tim winces a little as the sensation of pleasure if combined with the pain of fabric chafing against him. Usually it's wetter. Usually this part is over quickly, before this problem occurs. “You're beautiful,” Kon amends. “Gorgeous, Tim.” 

That sends warm pleasure all over. He pushes his underwear down because Kon's boxers are much softer to rub against. “You're not all the way hard,” his boyfriend notes. 

“No,” Tim admits with a wince before his hand slips around to palm Kon's crotch. “Neither are you.” 

They stare at one another for a moment. Once again, the image of the pizza and a horror movie springs to mind like his most lewd, vivid fantasy. “You wanna play a few practice rounds of Mario Party and order a pizza?”

“God,” he moans. “That sounds incredible. Let's do it.” 

~*~*~

Tim is sore. Its in a pleasant way but he's longing for a shower so he doesn't feel so sticky and exposed every time he spreads his legs and air hits his freshly fucked asshole. He loves this feeling, really, but only when he's in a happy and warm afterglow, cuddling with his partner. 

Jason would have been happy to cuddle. Instead, Tim was a man possessed to make him lose his erection with a last orgasm. All things considered, he's done a pretty good job. Jason is teetering on the edge, or so he swears. 

Tim likes giving blowjobs. It's kind of a strange, leisurely actively for him. He finds an almost meditative quality to sucking off his lover The slide of the man's cock against his tongue is hypnotic and the noises and reactions he can draw are positively empowering. He swears he could do it all night if allowed, and Red Hood is the best subject for his experiments. 

The black-haired man is stretched out under him, hands gripping the bars of the headboard and legs spread around Tim as he kneels between them. They've tried it with Tim lying down, and with him straddling those massive thighs, and with him flipped around and straddling the man's stomach instead.  

It's been twenty minutes. Tim realizes that this is a second orgasm for Jason but it's getting a little ridiculous. He's pulling out all of his tricks. He's tongued the head. He's toyed with the man's foreskin and paid special attention to the glans. He lapped at the man's cock eagerly for show more than sensation and, with the dark look in Jason's eyes, he'd thoroughly enjoyed it. 

He keeps going. He can catch a breath or two through his nose. He's in no danger of suffocation and the puddle of spit and precum underneath his face on the bed can be easily mopped up. Jason will gasp, sometimes, or arch up into his mouth. He's stopped fucking his face and that's just as well. 

Tim had wanted to drag it out. He hadn't imagined it could be drawn on quite so long. The urge to shake Jason in frustration and yell at him to finish is a little tempting even though he seriously doubts his lover is doing this on purpose. 

Jason's fingers grip his hair and tug. _Finally_ , Tim thinks, moaning around his cock and sucking eagerly, positively straining his tongue to provide the maximum amount of stimulation for him. 

The orgasm doesn't come. Tim makes another noise, more one of disappointed confusion, as the fingers in his hair relax and there's nothing but a few twitches of the organ in his mouth. Maybe it was a dry orgasm? But Jason's still panting, and his cock is still hard, and he's still shifting a little to get Tim's attention where he wants it. 

His mouth hurts. His jaw aches down into his neck from keeping his teeth apart and his lips curled over them. He blames extensive dental work for his ability to keep his mouth open for this long but without a bite block it's definitely pushing things. However much he enjoys the activity, there are physical limitations. 

Maybe he could use his hand? He's alternated with it to give his jaw a break. Could Jason finish that way? His ass is definitely not up for another round at the moment and Tim isn't even remotely physically aroused, so fucking Jason is out. He adjusts his position, hearing his jaw joint click as he does so. 

“God,” Jason breathes out. The smaller man doubles his efforts again, because his partner is still hard and he coaxed him that way. He can do this. Just a little longer-

Then his jaw locks. It's a frightening sensation he associates with having it dislocated but it's simply _stuck_ “Eeeh,” he protests, pushing at Jason's thighs to try to warn him that he needs a break. 

He's not fast enough. His jaw moves from being locked to _spasming_ and he feels flesh beneath his teeth and he cringes. 

“No teeth!” Jason, obviously, feels it too. He cups Tim's jaw and pulls him off, wedging fingers between Tim's incisors and the flesh of his dick. “Christ, babybird. I don't actually want you to gnaw my dick off.” 

Tim whimpers helplessly, trying to move his mouth as the muscles refuse to function. It wasn't like he wanted to bite his dick! He wasn't trying!

His companion shakes his head, pulling Tim to sit up with him. He cups his face, gently rubbing the hinge of his jaw near his ears. “Poor thing. Wear yourself out?” His tone is so affection that it makes Tim ache. He feels stupid. He feels childish and flawed that he couldn't coax another orgasm out of his lover. He couldn't even give him a blowjob. “Ugh, that hurt,” he adds, glancing down at his flagging erection. “No blood, though. Don't think you left a mark.” 

Tears fill Tim's eyes and it isn't just the pain from his jaw. He's not sure why he feels so humiliated, exactly. It was a bodily reflex. It wasn't something he controlled and he'd just wanted to do something nice for his partner. 

“Hey,” The larger man murmurs, tilting Tim's face to look at him. “It's okay. I was kidding, sweetheart. God knows I've done worse in my time. I know how it is when your jaw locks in the middle of things.” His fingers are still kneading Tim's face, a little harder than is comfortable, but it's reassuring all the same and soothing his aching jaw. “That's the great part about fucking another guy, right? If he's given a blowjob he knows the struggle. You were a trooper.” 

“You didn't come,” he replies a little miserably. “I wanted you to come.” 

“It doesn't always happen,” he soothes, leaning forward to kiss Tim and then wincing. “Your face is so wet.” 

“Half of that's you,” Tim argues. 

“More like a fourth,” Jason counters. “But I'm giving you full points for enthusiasm, even if I'm not particularly into my junk being your chew toy.” 

Tim hits him with a pillow.  

~*~*~

“Why would you do this?” Bruce asks helplessly as he stares at the bare chest of his oldest son. “Do you have any idea how inconvenient a piercing anywhere is? Let alone on your chest? What if you need surgery? What if you get snagged in a fight? What if a weapon using electricity is drawn there?”

“I didn't piece my chest, Bruce, I pierced my _nipples_ ,” Dick corrects with a casual defiance that Tim can only marvel at. They've all disobeyed Bruce on quite a few occasions but it's only Nightwing who manages to be so charmingly flippant about the whole thing.

Batman doesn't look amused. Tim wishes he had some popcorn because it seems like the argument is going to be intense and entertaining. He also wants to take bets on when Bruce will actually say the word 'nipples' during the fight. Even with so much entertainment possible, he's distracted. Dick's nipples are a little reddened, but he'd admitted to having pierced them a over a month ago so they're probably largely past the first stage of healing. The rings through them are modest, stainless steel with a bright blue cast to the metal that is ostentatious and catches the light enough to make them glimmer. 

Bruce is trying to mind his temper. “Did you think before you did this? Did you research what could happen? Did you contemplate how it might affect your performance?”

Dick shrugs. “Should I have? I wanted to do it. I've wanted to do it for a while. I can take the rings out and they'll heal up and the problem will be solved.”

“Will you?” The older man asks. “Will you take them out?”

“No.” 

Tim can't help but put a hand over his mouth. He's not sure if he's going to laugh or yell at Dick that this is suicide. 

To his credit, Bruce just glares at Dick who doesn't wilt at all under his gaze but puffs his chest out, proudly. He throws his hands in the air in a gesture of washing them clean of his son and all of his insane, body modification shenanigans, and stalks out of the locker room without finishing stripping down. He's clearly not going to shower with them. 

“I think they're pretty,” Tim offers because he's still kind of staring at the man's nipples and those alluring rings. “Did it hurt?”

“A little,” he admits with a shrug. “Keep in mind our crazy pain tolerance. I wanted to do something a little crazy, though. A girlfriend told me they made her tits crazy sensitive and I was curious.” He shifts from side to side, looking down at the piercings. “The rings are nice, huh? I got a bar for the actual piercing part and switched them to rings to freak Bruce out a little more. With the regular bar someone would have to be really close to hurt me in a fight, you know?”

Tim's quite distracted with the idea of someone touching the piercings, yes. He pauses with a towel around his waist. Dick is still standing there in briefs since they'd taken the first round of showers before Bruce arrived back at the cave. “Didn't he get mad at you when you had long hair, too?”

Dick's hair is shorter than his, at this point, but he flicks his head back anyway like he's doing a hair flip. “He'll get over it. Maybe after I try them out enough I really will let them heal up.” 

He tries to not look as interested as he is. “You haven't tested them out?” He asks as casually as he can manage. “I mean, does it really make your nipples more sensitive?”

“The girlfriend who had the piercings would go wild when you played with them,” Dick confides, voice dropping a little lower like he's sharing a secret. “She'd moan and squeal. She loved it. I thought it was always that way. Porn tells you it is, right?” He snorts, shaking his head in amusement. “Yeah, there's nothing quite as crushing for a teenager's ego as when you spend ten minutes fawning over a girl's breasts and she stares at you like you're insane and admits somewhere around the fifth encounter that you, quote 'pawing at her tits' does absolutely nothing for her.” He takes a towel and ruffles his own hair though there's not much water left in it to begin with. “Ah, the indiscretions of youth.” 

There's a terrible curiosity about which girls did what to Dick and if Tim knows who either of them are. There's also an odd kind of reassurance in his words because even Casanova Nightwing apparently had some awkward sexual encounters. There's great comfort in knowing he's not alone in having bizarre and embarrassing sexual experiences. “Society really has decided nipples are erotic,” he agrees. 

Dick laughs. “I think men decided nipples were erotic so we could play with more boobs. The first time I tried to suck on a guy's nipple I thought he was going to kick me out of bed. Or through the window. I think we were standing up.” He sighs fondly. “Still, more pleasure can't be bad, right? We'll see what piecing does.” 

“I want to see if it works.” His tone is breathy. Scarily so, and Tim clears his throat desperately to try to maintain some kind of professionalism as though that has ever existed between the two of them and in the locker room of all places. “Report back, right? Maybe I'll get mine done.” He never will. He's going to be a sissy about permanent holes going into his body.

The grin he's given is entrancing. “Really? Tiny Tim all grown up and wanting to get something naughty pierced?” It should be condescending but it just feels friendly, coming from Dick. He tilts his head a moment and then drapes the towel he's drying off with over a nearby bench. “You wanna try these? They're not all the way healed so you can't pull on them or anything but you could touch them.” 

It's a strange offer. It's an utterly bizarre offer, if he's honest, but he also really wants to. “This is for scientific curiosity,” he informs Dick primly. His fingers twitch a little before he reaches out, moving slowly. The last thing he needs is to actually snag a ring and fall and tear it out or something. That would prove Bruce very right, very quickly, and none of them like him when he's that smug.

Dick's nipples are...certainly nipples. Tim can't come up with an adjective at first as they peak to full hardness against his admittedly chilly fingers. He runs the pads of them over the rings, feeling smooth metal, sliding it a little through the hole in the other man's flesh. He hisses in response, but doesn't protest, so Tim explores a little more. He brushes his thumbs over Dick's pecs, like he used to with Stephanie, but he swears the metal rolling beneath the skin is a tangible sensation. He gives a soft pinch to one side and Dick gasps in surprise, flinching a little. “Okay?” Tim asks.

“Yeah,” Dick agreed. “I'm more sensitive to that, definitely. They're still surprisingly sore considering how long ago I got them done.” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Tim questions as he rolls one bud between his index finger and thumb to feel how deep the metal is. 

The sound of a man clearing his throat from behind him startles him a bit. “ _I_ would prefer you stop for the time being,” Bruce says and his voice isn't quite the Batman voice but it's definitely one he uses when he's uncomfortable. 

Dick can't be shamed. “Thanks, Tim! They feel much better now,” he chirps, pulling a tank top over his head as he wanders to the dryer parts of the room where they keep spare clothing. 

Tim can _feel_ Bruce's gaze on him. “Tim,” He begins somberly. “Do we need to have a discussion? You know if you're curious about matters of a biological nature that you can come to me with your questions. Even if the curiosity is sexual-” 

“No,” he cuts in, trying not to sound as desperate as he is. “No, no thanks. I'm good. I've got it covered.” 

Bruce folds the under-layer of clothing he wears beneath his costume. Fortunately he still had his pants on or it would push this conversation from awkward territory into too awkward territory. “I would hope so. I would hate for you to receive misinformation from your peers.” 

For a moment, Tim is tempted. He wants to ask Bruce how badly he's messed up with past sexual partners. He doubts Bruce would admit to it, but Dick's experiences have made him morbidly, terribly curious. “I know where babies come from,” he says. It's definitely not from accidentally trying to anally penetrate your girlfriend. 

“If only it were that simple,” Bruce laments. “Can you start running the samples I took from the lab tonight?” 

Tim nods and starts to get dressed as Bruce disappears toward the showers. As he heads to obey Bruce, Dick winks at him. 

He might not ever be able to look at him the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Reviews/Prompts always appreciated! I do read them and add the prompts to my list. Drop them [here](http://strikeyourcolors.tumblr.com/ask) or below! I swear I check tumblr messages, I just don't post. ~~At very least hit me up there for my Discord and I swear I'll be there and enjoy talking fandom.~~


End file.
